2 broke girls and the post traumatic past
by Anointed She-wolf
Summary: Max's past comes to hunt her. Making her loss control battling her demons. Hurting caroline in the process. Can max seek help in time before its too late? And what has max been hidden from caroline that she doesn't know about? Is caroline willing to risk her life for her deranged friend? Maxoline all the way
1. Chapter 1:lose of control

Caroline stirred awake hearing noises in the living room/her room at 2:00am. Startled thinking its a robbery. She grabs the nearest thing to her and shouted. " hey! Whoever you are! You better get out of here! I got a weapon!" caroline shaking, hearing the footsteps getting closer. Panicking taking over and she swung the object. Hitting the figure but they held on to the item tight making caroline still. The person started to speak in pain. "Urgh..what the hell you bitch. Its me dummy! Why did you do that!?"

Caroline gasp realizing who it was. She let go of the weapon and turned on the light to see better of the situation. Max is bending down holding her left side rib. Caroline put her hands on max's shoulders. Max shrugged it away. Her fist tightening making her knuckles white. Caroline is filled with fear. Stuttering she begins to speak "m-max im soo sorry..i didn't mean too..i thought you was a robber who was going to rape me and steal our things..i'm sorry please forgive me!" caroline said but notice max breathing hard as if she was battling something in her head.

Max started to blank out from the pain which filled her emotions with anger. Caroline is unsure of what to do but be consumed with fear. Max then took caroline's left arm forcing the blonde to collide with max but max then used her other hand to grab her neck. Caroline couldn't react fast enough from this sudden attack. She looked to max's eyes and see the other girl is intoxicated and see her green eyes turn dark shade. Realizing max wasn't herself. Caroline tried to break free but max was incredibly strong and every struggle the grip gets tighter. If she keeps moving from the hold she might end up dead. Caroline tried to speak with whatever air she had left in her lungs."max..please let me go..you don't want to hurt me..i dont know what has gotten into you but we can work it out..just please let me go..i don't wanna die...please max..dont do this.." max stared at her. Struggling to come back to normal but this other side of her is overwhelming. Caroline see max in a trace so took advantage and kicked max hard on her abdominal and forgot she had her heels on which cut opened max abdominal area.

Max let go caroline crouching down holding her left side stomach trying to stop the bleeding. caroline watched in horror realizing she just made it worse for herself. She runs to max's bedroom and locks the door. Caroline sitting in the corner looking straight at the door knowing this is the end for her if max gets through. She has never been this scared in her life. Confusion consuming her mind. The only person she loved and trusted so much is now her worst nightmare..her monster that put fear into her. Max was the person she runs to for security and protection now it's become the opposite.

Distracted out of her thought. Max tries to open the door. Grunting and shaking the door nob. Caroline begs whispering to make this stop. Then the unthinkable happens max punches through the door glass and opening it. She then walks slowly to caroline blood stains everywhere. And blood dripping down from the wound. She bends down to be at carolines level and her breathing shaking and heavy.

She drags the blonde girl by her shirt to the bed ripping it in the process. Caroline dreaded this to ever happen. But max was to strong to fight back with. Max squeezed her wrist while straddling on top of her. Caroline cried in pain. She used her free hand to push max off of her but max felt like a boulder when trying to move her away."noo max please noo! Don't! Nooo! Not me! Please god noo! Max! Max!" caroline cried out in desperation. Repeating her name. Max locked her eyes to caroline seeing the tears and seeing the fear in her friend's eyes. Dawning to her of what she is doing. Max started to cry as well and came back to her normal self. Staring at caroline in Confusion. Noticing the tears in caroline's eyes.

Max - " caroline...im.." before she could finish speaking she fainted on caroline from the loss of blood.

Caroline just laid there. Processing what had just happen. To scared to move. Max bed got soaked in her own blood. Caroline looked at max seeing the fainted friend on top of her. Seeing the most scary side of max ever. Turning to the clock. Caroline sighed seeing that its 4:00am. Only three more hours til work. Caroline don't know what to do with max now. She closed her eyes and the rest of the tears flowing down her cheeks. Figuring out what to do next and how to help max before it's too late.

-

Max groaned out of bed. Sitting up and wincing from the certain sting from her side. Looking down she sees her wound padded up with cloth and tape. She then thought about caroline and what happened. Max got up limping to the living. "Caroline are you here? Caroline?" max notice caroline was gone and went to the kitchen sighing. She then saw a note on the table. Picking it up she begins to read it.

'told han that you won't be able to come in today and that you are not feeling well. I tended to your wounds so you should continue resting. Won't be back til midnight. '

\- caroline

Max scrabble up the paper and walked to the fridge grabbing a beer and sitting on the couch. Thinking over about what occurred last night and how she let herself get to that point. The worst part is mentioning to caroline what is the real reason she acted the way she did. Bring up a secret max didn't ever want to talk about we'll be out in the surface now. Max is hoping caroline doesn't run away or leave her for what she was about to say. She truly cares for the blonde girl. She would do anything for her but now things have changed. Max sighed and went to her room. Opening the drawer and taking out a small prescription bottle which is empty. Max then slumped down on her bed closing her eyes trying to clear her mind.

At the Williamsburg diner. Caroline is in the back kitchen and oleg looks at her noticing her differently. He spoke with concern.

Oleg- "hey caroline..is everything okay. You acting very weird as if you're afraid. And where is max?" he stepped closer and tried to put his hand to her shoulder. Caroline flinch at the sudden touch.

Caroline stuttered spoke in a nervous way" i-I'm fine oleg really. I'm just exhausted y'know..max is not feeling well so she is resting. Dont worry im good." caroline said while trying to stay occupied with the condiments.

Oleg started to see bruise marks on her and felt alerted to mention it. "Caroline why are there bruise marks on you? Did you hurt herself...did someone do this to you? If so, you must tell han and get the authority involved" oleg said worried for caroline's safety.

Caroline wide eyes turned away from him. Shaking her head no. "No! It was no one okay? It was my fault. No involving the cops. Look i need to get back to serving the customers. I appreciate the concern but like i said everything is fine. Gotta go." with that caroline rushed out to the front and resumed taking orders.

2:00 am hit and caroline started backing to head out and said goodbye to han, oleg and earl. When suddenly earl stopped her and gave her a serious caring look. "Caroline you ain't fooling me. I know a battered woman when i see one. I seen the signs and been around them in my family and friends sadly. Caroline i know you dont wanna talk about it but whatever is going on with you and whoever is doing this. You have to stand up for yourself. Keeping it unspoken will make it worse...im sure max wouldn't want you like this. We are here for you girl. " caroline looked down not wanting to say that max is the one who got her like this. "Thanks earl i appreciate the love and support. I'll keep that in mind. See ya."

Entering the apartment building. Caroline stood in front of the door. Heart racing. Not knowing if max is going to change again. Not knowing what's behind the door that awaits for her. Caroline thought of what to do. Sophie came to mind. She always seem to lighten the mood up.

Caroline starts walking toward sophie's. *knock knock*. The door opened with a cheerful Sophie and a drink in hand. "Oh hey caroline! What brings u up to my place! Max locked you out again?" caroline crooked a half smile. And spoke"no sophie. I just needed to talk with someone and keep me company..some things have happened and i'm trying to understand how to handle it really."

Sophie -" oh okay no problem gurl. Sophie is here to make you feel better. Come on in!" caroline thanked her and walked to the swing porch. Sophie sent to the kitchen and made some more drinks. " you want a drink caroline?" caroline looked up with a half smile. "Sure sophie thanks."

Caroline phone started beeping with notification. She looked down at her phone and see she received a text message. From max black. Her heart raced and she opened the message to see. Max-'hey caroline ..where are you?' caroline ignored the text not wanting her friend to know that she is at sophie cuz that will stir up questions. But for a while max begin to blow up her phone. Her calls going to voicemail. Caroline listened to half of them. Each one became vicious and notice max sounded drunk again.

Meanwhile at the girl's apartment.

Max is with chestnut outside the backyard. Max was heavy drinking and smoking a dobbie. Max looked at chestnut and started ranting to him.

Max-" chestnut why does caroline make it hard to deal with her? Like ignoring my calls and text? Such a bitch. I'm worried about the girl and she doesn't care! She is a difficult woman. Yet i'll do anything to keep her happy. I guess it seems i can't live with her but i can't live without her." max took the bottle of whisky and drank a huge amount almost finishing the bottle. Looking down she noticed the scar on her right side of her stomach. Sighing then realizing chestnut must have witnessed the incident too. Seeing his owner/mom getting hurt.

Max-"chestnut im soo sorry you saw what happened buddie. I..i couldn't stop myself. You know how much your mom means to me! I would never purposely harm her! In all honesty she did triggered that side of me! I can't control this! I'm a mess and a screw up! She should have never entered my life. Now she is getting the price of being with a deranged person like me!" max said anger and sadness filling her. She throw the whisky bottle to the wall and the horse buckled back making noise getting scared from The sound of shattered glass.

Max eyes wide felt the sensation in her brain come back. Making her grab her head. Flash back to an event in her past. Max grunted loudly and yelled in frustration. Breathing heavier. Eyes turning dark again. Her brain started to palpitate. Pounding rapidly. Max began to punch and break anything around her. Hands bloody.

-

Caroline and sophie heard loud noises of something breaking and looked at each other in confusion. They both walked to the window and searched what was going on and saw max destroying things around. Caroline wide eyes started to panic. Was it because of her that max is becoming like this. Noticing chestnut scared in the corner. She realize her poor baby is in the mixed of max outburst and she can't allow him to get hurt. Caroline had to think of something fast.

Caroline -" max! You're looking for me! I'm right here! Come get me!" caroline knew what a mistake this was but she has no other choice. Max looked up and saw caroline. Not thinking she started to climb to get to sophie's window struggling to get farther close. Sophie panicked and throw a pan at max. Max fell on chestnuts hay and shouted" oh you're dead!" She ran to sophie's apartment door.

Caroline tried to think of what to do. Sophie was confused and looked at caroline scared " what is happening to max caroline! She was climbing up the wall like a zombie! Oh no max a zombie?!" caroline shook her head. "Sophie max is not a zombie..i don't know what is happening to her. She is mostly triggered by pain for what i seen. She needs help. We have to try and.." caroline was cut off from the breaking of sophie's door. Caroline saw max opening the door then turned to sophie who had already called the cops.

Caroline-" sophie no don't call the cops..we can resolve this..max is not a..ACK!" caroline choked by max who was arm locking her. Caroline pushed both of them crashing down on the table glass breaking it. Max getting all the impact and cuts. Caroline slapped max to get her to snap out of it. Max grabbed her head and put pressure almost crushing caroline's skull..caroline started scratching max face and eyes..

Caroline continue to attack max face and cried her frustration. Sophie grabbed caroline off of max and looked up in time to see the cops rush in and put handcuffs on max as she stand to her feet. Caroline and max both locked eyes. Caroline looked away and an officer approached her.

Officer-" hello ma'am. May i ask what happened and how this began. Start with saying your name."

Caroline-" yes of course, caroline..Caroline channing..."caroline started telling the officer everything. And the officer taking note thanked her and left.

Sophie was cleaning the mess and looked up at Caroline and spoke. " caroline i know this is a hard times but i'm here for you gurl." caroline smiled and helped sophie with the mess as well.

Caroline usually have bad days but this has become a nightmare she wish to wake up from. From this day forward everything will change. But deep down she want to help her dear friend...no matter how much it hurts.

After finishing helping sophie. Caroline walked into max room and fixing her bed. When she notice the draw open. Caroline curiously looked inside and her eyes widen. She picked up a prescription pills bottle and read the fine print. 'Zoloft' caroline gasp knowing max's outburst now. Max is battle a traumatic past and is reliving it by the things that are triggering it..caroline realizes how deep max is in. Caroline can't let her friend go through this battle alone. After all she is in it with max for the long haul.

*******************************

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2: and the nightmare begins

1:00pm at the Williamsburg diner. The gang gathered in the booth. No one did not know how to bring it up or wanted too. It is a shock to hear about max actions and even if they choose to not believe it the proof was on caroline's body and mind. The bruise marks was a reminder of the incident. Caroline had dark circles around her eyes she hadn't been sleeping well. She has been having nightmares about max. Nightmares of her weak body under the grip of max. Images Hunting her everywhere she goes.

"Hey..caroline i'm sorry about max. She was wrong for what she did. I would never think max could lay a finger on you no matter how annoyed she got. This is shocking news. Sorry you had to go through that traumatic situation but this is a process and we are here to support and help any way we can. We are family no matter what.." han said giving her a genuine smile. Caroline gave a half smile.

"Thanks han and thanks everyone else who was concerned about me. Im sorry i didnt speak about it sooner. It's just i know max to well and i know this wasn't her. She is not a bad person and i think she is battling with her demons from her past that certain things trigger it and changes her personality..i wanted to help her get through what she was struggling with..the cops shouldn't have been involved..she shouldnt be in jail for something she can't control on her own.." caroline said tears ready to flow down her eyes.

Oleg spoke up with annoyance " are freakin kidding me?! Max almost killed you and possibly taken advantage of you and you making an excuse for that? Bullshit. You have done everything for that no good asshole who constantly verbally say rude things and sometimes disrespects you. You have been putting up with her crap for 6 years! And you still stand by her. You deserve better than this caroline. You're making a big mistake staying with max..now knowing she is deranged unstable person...which she never mentioned to you. She belongs in jail with the rest of the scu-" caroline cut oleg off with rage.

"Don't you speak about her like that! She is nothing like that! Yes. She has moments of going overboard with her words but she does care. With how her childhood been like i don't blame her for how she handles her emotions. How do you expect her to show love and give positivity when she never had that. She can't relate or understand the feeling of it. That's why i brush off her mean ways and continue to love her the way she needs to! She has shown in her own ways how much she cares and loves me! I refuse to let anyone bash her for her mental illness! She can't stay in jail it will make it worse! She didnt mentioned it because she probably feels people will judge her and leave her. Something that i will never do! I love max more than anything. She needs me more than i do her! So don't go there oleg!" caroline said crying her eyes out. Sophie hugged caroline as she continues crying.

Oleg stood quiet not saying anything. Earl sighed and spoke gently." max did mention something about a disorder she had since she was 12 years old but i don't remember what it was. It was her second week when she first worked at the diner. She had got into a heated fight with someone and after she got punched. I saw her change and it went downhill from there. That when i witness her struggle with it every day at work. She told me she stop taking the pills because she couldn't afford it anymore and that it made her feel weird. She wanted to be normal..." earl finish saying.

Caroline took out the empty pill bottle and put it on the table then speaking " she has post traumatic stress disorder. Something tragic happened to her in the past that gave her trauma. So anything that will give her stress can trigger the memory of the event which changes her personality. Ever since she stopped taking the pills she must have replace it with alcohol instead. I have to figure out what happened and give max the help she needs." caroline got up from the booth and put on her jacket.

Sophie spoke " where are you headed to now caroline?" caroline not turning. Opening the door entrance. "I'm going to visit max. See ya guys" with that caroline walked out heading to rikers island.

Max was sitting in her cell with her orange jumpsuit. She began having deep thoughts about how her life turned upside down. Nothing never seems to go right with her. 'what is wrong with me? Why did i lose control of myself. I was handling it just fine and i screwed up my best friends life. Caroline probably packing her things and ready to leave me.' max sighed then she heard footsteps in the corner of the cell a dark figure. Max gasp and eyes wide as plates. The person was herself but evil and dark.

Evil max- " ... That would be the best decision she can ever make. Who would want to deal with a crazy person like yourself? That's why you have me. I'm all you got. I make you strong and fearless. Didn't you enjoyed how caroline looked scared? Didn't you feel good seeing her beg for mercy...she is pathetic and you are a sap just by being her friend. We should have killed her when we had the.." evil max was cut of by the real max.

Max-" listen here you sack of shit! You dont have the right to speak about my girl like that! You are not real! So get out of my head!" max closed her eyes and forced her brain to take this illusion away.

Evil max started laughing and appeared face to face with max in rapid speed. Punching max hard making her hit the wall near the bunker. " you still think im not real? I'm real enough to beat you to a pulp! You can't escape me fool. Im everything you are. Everywhere you go i'm there. We are one and the same. And i will destroy the sanity you hold so dear. Caroline may want to stay as far away from you as possible! Unless you want to see your girlfriend die in your hands..."

Max got up and launched at her evil figure shouting." leave her alone! I'll kill you! Arghh!" max fist collided with air as the figure disappeared. Max looked around seeing nothing then one of the guards opened her cell door.

Guard -" hey you got a visitor. You only get 25 minutes so be quick. Come on you." max looked at the guard confused but complied and followed the guard with cuffs on her wrist and ankles.

The guard opened the door to the visitors area. Max walked in curious to see who wanted to see her. Max then saw caroline. She looked amazing and beautiful compared to her criminal outfit a complete hot mess. Max notice caroline waving at her motioning her to come but max was nervous to confront caroline after all she did. Max didn't want to be near her. She backed away to leave but the guard pushed her outwards.

Guard-" get out there probie. You're wasting time."

Max gulped and went to caroline. She didn't make eye contact but spoke softly with raspy thick voice." caroline..you shouldn't be here..how did they let you through..i thought they only allowed specific visitors.." max said looking at her own hands.

Caroline turned red and blushed looking towards the window and said quietly but still able to hear. " i told them i'm...your wife. And i showed them the promise ring you gave me for christmas. It kinda do look like a engagement ring so i went with it. I'm sorry..i want it to be believable so i can see you." caroline said her face completely rose pink.

Max on the other hand looked like a tomato. Her face red and hot. Her hands become sweaty. Surprised at the responds her friend gave. Max felt her heart beat rapidly. She didn't know how to respond to that. Just stared at the blonde.

Caroline looked at max and spoke" i can do worse y'know..you should take it as a compliment. You should also feel lucky that i considered being your wife because i'm not that easy to wife up. I do hold my standards" caroline said smirking. Trying to lighten up the mood but max is not buying it.

Max responded with a nonchalant response." yea cause being married to a criminally insane person who almost killed her supposedly wife is not worse at all. If you think being married to me is the less worse thing then you clearly don't value yourself enough to see how much you deserve. Face it caroline the person you first saw wasn't me..this is the real me. The criminal..the monster. I can protect you and hurt you at the same time. I can't be your night and shining armor..i'm only a nightmare. Now do me a favor and leave while you can. You dont know what you're putting yourself into sticking with me..." max said wishing things didn't have to turn out this way. Caroline made everything better. Her tranquility and serenity.

Caroline reached out to touch max hands. " max i know everything..your disorder. Knowing this made me closer to sticking by you during this. Something happened to you when you was younger and it traumatically affected you. Making you like this. I'm not judging or running away max. Don't you realize what you mean to me. Everything i said about we are in it for the long haul is true. I would never abandoned you for troubled past. I'm here to help you get better. Even if i have to risk myself for you. You never experienced true genuine love and that's all i want to give you. I feel god placed me in your life for me to show you love the way you need to be loved. You can try to push me away but i ain't going anywhere. We are going to get to the bottom of this...together." caroline finish saying while squeezing gently on max's hands reassuring her brunette friend everything will be okay.

Max almost shed a tear and her voice cracked speaking." i'm so sorry for what i put you through...hurting you was the worse thing i could ever done. I don't want you to be afraid of me. You mean the entire world to me. I do consider myself lucky..having you was the best thing that ever came to my life. I wouldn't trade it for the world. Your amazing caroline. A strong woman. You would make a great wife someday really." max finished

Caroline blushed and smiled."i forgive you max and thanks..that means alot coming from you. also i will get you out of here soon enough. " caroline and max stood up. Max stuck her hand out for a handshake but caroline hugged her tightly. Whispering in max ears " ..i love you max.." Caroline kissed max cheek as the guards broke them up pulling max away from caroline while blushing.

One guard asked caroline if she was okay." ms. Black are you okay. You cannot touch the inmate. It's too dangerous."

Caroline looked at the guard questionable then remember that her last name now at the jail facility is max's last name. " oh yes of course i apologize." caroline watched max enter back to the jail cell and sighing exiting the facility to their williamsburg home...alone.

3:00 am max twist and turned sweating a lot. Speaking under her breathe. "No...i can't..stop..run..caroline...no" max is gripping the sheet tightly from the nightmare happening in her head.

***nightmare***

Max screamed out her lungs in pain and trying to control what was happening. Her eyes turned blood red. Her teeth was sharp like a canine. Her hands started to become claws. Caroline is standing in front of her confused and afraid.

"Argh what's happening to me...arrrrr ughhhh..." max spoke in a deep demonic voice having her hands grabbing her head. Caroline step closer but max shooed her away shouting in frustration" NO! STAY AWAY! I DON'T WANNA HURT YOU! CAROLINE RUN!"

Caroline spoke walking closer" it's okay max..let me be of help..i need you max..i won't run away..." caroline hugged max and max wide eyes had tears flow down her face. Then heard caroline gasp. Backing an inch away caroline looks down at her stomach and see max claws cut through her. Blood dripping to the floor. She looks up at max tears flowing down her face. Max eyes wide and cried" caroline..."

Caroline coughing blood spoke with a shaky voice " you said you wouldn't hurt me...you was suppose to protect me...you made a promise to me..max i need you...max...why did you hurt me max..max.." caroline fell on max and whispered "..i love you." before she died. max held her tight..balling out crying " caroline..noo..noo...don't leave me...what did i do...grrrrraughh...AAAAAAAAAAA! Aaaaaaauuuughghhhaaaaaaaaaaa!" max screamed out her lungs.

The ground begin to crack and the whole room shook like an earthquake. Static form around max. Hearing the voice of her evil side. "Hahaha. Yes feel the darkness consume you. You need to Embrace the power within and have the thirst for blood. We need to show dominance and show these people pain..just like the way they treated you in the past. Don't you remember what happen to you? Or do i need to remind you of what your mother and the everyone caused you to endure." max screamed louder feeling the dark aurora surge through her body.

Max then went silent and stood up looking around and the scene around her was room full of on lookers. Her eyes staring at the people appearing out of nowhere. They shouted " freak! Monster! You are a poor disgrace! Get out of here you psycho!" max whispered shaking her head to make it go away "no this is not real...no..stop..no..GET AWAY!" max turned around and everyone vanished but her mother stood there. She saw her mother looking at a young version of herself.

" i hate you...you little runt. I should have had an abortion...you're pathetic." max mom then beat younger max. Hearing her cry in agony..max tried to stop it but couldn't move.

Max closed her eyes and opened them again noticing this is where the event of her trauma happened. seeing little max standing in the back yard from the trailer house and saw her uncle who she stayed with when her mom wanted to not deal with her. But her uncle was a depressed man who finally took his own life in front of her. Young max stared as he stabbed himself then slit his throat. Blood gushing out. His hands grabbed her ankles and choked out " max..." little max got scared and ran off..bumping into her mother. She slapped her across the face. " what did you do?! Where is my brother?! Why is there blood on you?!" max just stared in shock and cried. Then her mom beat her saying " why did you let him killed himself you monster!" max tried to explain herself but the beating was to painful.

The real Max couldn't take it anymore and screamed" get me out of here! No!" she then fell through the ground. Looking at another scene of herself in a mental hospital. She remembers spending the rest of her teen years going in and out the mental hospital.

Teen max-" i don't wanna be here! You all are a bunch of asshole! Screw you!" the nurses put a needle in her neck and she went out.

They had her in the confinement isolation room. Max looked away knowing the reason for this. Evil max appeared behind her Smirking" aww what the matter..afraid to look truth in the eyes. Face it max black you was born to be this way. This is your fate. Everyone deserve what they put out. They hurt you so you hurt them back..i'm sure that girl learn her lesson for being a slut. You didn't do anything wrong..they always do you wrong! Your just doing them a favor in return."

Max shouted in frustration" NO! THIS IS WRONG! That girl didn't deserve to be taken advantage of! I don't want to be this way." evil max said in annoyance. "Your such a wuss...that caroline is making your heart soft..she is rubbing off on you...she need to be gone.. permanently."

Max then slit her own throat with her sharp nail. "I rather kill myself then put a finger on caroline. If i die you're coming with me. I'll take you to hell..asshole!" max fell on the ground and everything turn into a black sink hole. Dragging her down.

-

Max groaned and opened her eyes. Touching herself. Thinking of she is died. Looking around everything was beautiful. The sun brighten up the light blue sky. Max felt at peace. Everything felt normal. max gets up from the grass field and walks around the neighborhood. This is forest hills in queens the suburban area. Very high class area but why is she here.

Max looks at a blonde headed woman exiting the cab car and she looks familiar. Max got closer as the woman opened the house doors. Max spoke softly "...caroline?" the woman turned around and smiled with glee. "Max!" she hugged her tightly. Max can't believe caroline is living here and looking so sophisticated and beautiful. She must really got her life going for her...without max. Probably moved on and got married now enjoying a happy life..max then looked down to carolines stomach..she is..pregnant?!

Caroline spoke cutting of max thought. "Max? Everything okay? Did you hear me? I ask why you're home early? Your suppose to be checking on the cupcake shop remember." max looked at her confused.'cupcake shop is still making business?' and 'home? I live here?..wait i still live with caroline' "Uh i-i though ill check how your doing and all since you're a pregnant lady now..and i uh called and everything is fine..yup."

Caroline grinned and chuckled "aww that is soo sweet max..checking up on your pregnant wife. And being pregnant has taken its toll on me but it's worth the 9 month since i'm carrying both our child. I hope she looks like both of us." max looked shocked and her eyes felt like they were about to come out. Did she just said wife and a child..was that possible?! What is going on.

Max cleared her throat and spoke in a raspy voice. " yea deff. So the kid you're having is biologically ours? Like my genes and yours..right?" caroline started giggling not knowing max was being serious. " of course silly. The doctor made it clear that you was able to get me pregnant...people still is amazed of how it was possible but our little princess is living proof that maricles do happen. So come on help me out with putting the grocery away" caroline said then kissed max on the lips then proceed to enter inside their huge house. Max tagging along but when she entered inside it changed to a different scene...a hospital.

She saw in the waiting area the diner gang with banners and balloons saying on it 'congrats its a girl' ' best parents' 'welcome princess'. Max realize this was for the birth of their child. Max then heard caroline in the birthing room screaming. Max runs inside not wanting to miss her daughter's birth. Nurses and the doctor motioning her to push harder.

Max then walks to caroline and grabs her hands. Comforting her and caroline looks up struggling to give a smile. Max smiles back and tears ready to come out. "It's going to be okay babe. Push. You can do it..i'm here. Always." max then looked up and saw her evil self. Max felt fear and anger. She needed to protect her family. "Get away from her!" evil max grinned and stabbed the doctor to get a hold of the child. Max reacted quickly pushing her evil self to the wall. "Why are you trying to hurt my family?" evil max spoke " hahaha you don't need a family..she will leave you and take the child..there is no happy ending..your dreaming remember...i'm just showing you the true reality not this fantasy you have.."

Max-" your lying..tell me the truth..what's going on? Why are you stopping my daughter being born and killing caroline in the process...what are you.." max was cut off by another voice. A young girl appeared in all angelic white robe spoke." your dark side is trying to stop you being reborn through the birth of your daughter..a reincarnation. Caroline giving birth is a subliminal message that the only way to end this...is for you to let go and be reborn. Caroline represents the bridge for you to be set free. You must not let your darkside close to caroline and the unborn child or they will die by the dark spirit that will consume them. You will be chained forever"

Max looked at the girl and saw a resemblance of her and a little bit of caroline but more her. Evil max spoke annoyed"little girl you think just by explicitly telling this will change anything? I will get stronger and powerful. Sooner or later max will become more of me." after that evil max looked at the real max and grinned. Taking both hands and putting on max head. Having a tight grip then another sinkhole appeared sucking both of them. Evil max holding max taking her with her.

Max screamed" NOOOO! AAAAAAA!"

***end of nightmare***

Max woke up sweating profusely. Sitting up from her bunker bed. She looks at the time. 5:30 am. Max sighed knowing she only have half an hour before they wake up the inmates.

Max realize there is no point going back to bed. She thought about her dream and  
What the girl spoke of. But its a dream..dreams don't hold no meaning really..maybe it was all in her head..max shook her head to push the thought away. She got up and and went to the showers to get a head start of today.

**TO BE CONTINUED** ….


End file.
